


"If you only knew, I'd kill for you, I am for you. I am just who you need me to be."

by Sorrowfulloser



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, My writing really isn't that good I'm sorry in advanced, Romeo & Juliet - Peter McPoland, princes :), royal au, they're so cool I'm so in love with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowfulloser/pseuds/Sorrowfulloser
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade, best friends since god knows when two separate princes in two separate palaces. The two boys can't help but wonder, why are they as good of friends as they are? They finally realize how they're so very much in love.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Ponyboy Curtis
Kudos: 5





	"If you only knew, I'd kill for you, I am for you. I am just who you need me to be."

Pony sat up in his room, wondering what his pal Johnny was up to, sittin' up in his bed, staring out his window. He then stood up, threw on some clothes n' a coat, and made his way on over to Johnny's place, palace had never been a word Pony liked to use, even if it was the right word. As he walked along in the sunset and soaked in the view around him, talking to himself about small things that made him smile or think about Johnny in the moment. 

Soon, the blonde had made his way to the place Johnny and him had normally hung out at, a nice open field, filled with flowers and trees, a nice little pond as-well that the two liked to swim in during the summers. Waiting for his dark-haired best friend, Pony went around picking enough flowers to make flower crowns for the two boys. 

Not long after Pony had sat down and was half-way through making his flower crown, Johnny showed up, a nice small smile on his face as he sat down next to his flower crown-making pal. "Evenin' Pony." the dark-haired boy pat Pony on the back, which had made him smile. "Evenin' to you too Johnny." Pony responded, turning his attention back to his flower-filled hands. 

"Whadda we have here, huh?" Johnny questioned, staring at the flowers Pony was braiding together. "You'll see Johnny, you can be patient can ya?" Pony answered, with a small chuckle, "'Course I can, I was just wonderin'. I brought you a new book y'know." Johnny took a hard-cover book out of his bag and placed it on the grass beside Pony, to which Pony raised his head like a dog's ears when you tell 'em you're going for a walk.

"Shoot, Johnny, thank you-" Pony was trying to hide his genuine excitement, but it was hard, he always loved a new book, especially when it was given to him by Johnny. "'Course Pony, I saw it in one of the local shops around, knew you'd been talking about wanting it so I figured-" Pony cut Johnny off "I appreciate it, Johnny, you ain't gotta explain yourself." 

Hours had passed, Johnny had been rambling on to Pony about his home- or- 'palace' life was going. It wasn't very good, Pony didn't like how much Johnny had been hurt, wasn't like he could do anything about it he's only 14, but damn, if he wasn't, Johnny's parents wouldn't even touch him.

The two boys had then started talking about how important they were to each other, and while this happened every night when the two would hang out, something about today was just- different. "I love ya' Pony, seriously you mean so much to me, ya hear?" Johnny played with Pony's soft hair as Pony rested his head on his lap. Pony smiled, his face reddening a bit "I love ya' too Johnny." Pony then furrowed his brows. "Y'know, sometimes I think I may love ya, more than a friend Johnny Cake."

Johnny smiled "That so, Ponyboy? 'Cause sometimes I think the same way." Pony nodded, his smile growing by the second "I think I'm in love with ya Johnny." Pony sighed, then nodded "I'm in love with ya." Johnny nodded, a smile forming on his face "I'm in love with ya too, Pony."

And with that, the two boys fell asleep, flower crowns in their hair n' all.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very good, I haven't been having the *best* motivation lately but I did try so ahh I guess I hope u enjoyed it- but you probably didn't cuz I'm shit at writing. AND THIS IS LEGIT ONLY FOR COMFORT AGHH.


End file.
